As We All Fly Away
by TokyoYu
Summary: Sango is a junior at ehr highschool. takes place in present time Living alone at home ilegally is ahrd, trying to avoid suspicious people and what not. She's slowely getting over her depression about her family dying. She finally gets the courage to make
1. Moving On

**As We All Fly Away**

**Chapter 1: Moving on**

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters. But any others are mine..._

Sango stood at the edge of her father's and mother's bed in her pale blue jeans with rips in the knees and her favorite black 'JapAnime' t-shirt. Tears gently flowed down her cheeks like an everlasting river.

"Father, i promise you, i will continue on strong. Even if illegally i am living on my own. I honestly hope you and mom are doing fine in the afterlife."

Sango wiped away her tears and slowly got ready for school.

Picking up her school books she noticed the clock.

"Oh shit, I'm late again. Yet another detention." she sighed. She hurried up not going much faster than her regular pace she had always gone after

By the time she got to the bus stop, she noticed her bus was just leaving.

"WAIT!" She called out running up the street like a mad-man. The bus eventually stopped by the time she had run all the way to school.

"Thanks for stopping..." She sighed and entered school.

As she entered the school she saw some familiar faces. The popular group: Kagome, Inuyasha, Miroku, Sesshoumaru, Rin and little smart ass kid who skipped like four grades named Jaken.

She also saw the thrash group, she was told on her first day as a freshman (when she was one) to avoid them. They all had names that seemed to click together: Suikotsu, Ginkotsu, Mukotsu, Kyokotsu, Renkotsu, Jakotsu and their leader, Bankotsu.

'_i''ll just stick with my own crowd...Me, myself and I._' Sango thought to herself.

As she passed by she heard one of the popular people mention her name. "That Sango girl, there's something awfully strange about her. I mean to the point where it makes me sick!" Sesshoumaru had said.

Sango was lessened by Sesshoumaru's words. Sango had a deep crush on him, and now he goes on and says that.

She continued on her way to her first class. Math. "Who has math in the mornings? I mean, come on." Sango complained.

"Miss Tai, you're tardy, do you know what we do with tardy people?" Her teacher, Mr. Naruko said. "Can anyone tell her?"

"Oh! Me! Me! Me!" Rin called out from the back of the class. "Yes Miss Watase, do you know the answer?" Mr. Naruko asked.

"Detention, detention, detention then suspension!" Rin giggled.

"You've had detention how many times this month Miss Tai?"

"20 or more." She sighed, looking as depressed as ever.

"Grab your stuff. You're suspended." Mr. Naruko said. After all he was the "Dean" of discipline.

Sango sighed. She was almost in tears t that remark, mainly because everyone spent time laughing at her for the moment.

Sango grabbed her stuff and took the 9 AM bus home.

"I can't stand this..." Sighed Sango. "But this is just the beginning."

Now ,now the next chapter wont be about all of her depressing state. You've just gotta see what happens next, 'till next time!


	2. New Friend And A Possible Relationship

**As We All Fly Away**

**Chapter 2: New Friends And The Possibility Of A Relationship.**

Sango sat in her small apartment, her family never really could afford much. However, her father did own a business that had been passed down for generations. "Tai's Taekwondo" Was it's name.

"Why do bad things always happen to innocent people?" Sango sighed just as she head a knock at the door.

"COMING!" She called out as she ran to catch the door.

She peered through the little hole in the door that allowed you to see the person on the other side. '_Naru ? _' Sango thought.

"Open up, would ya?" Naru shouted. Naru was one of Sango's closest friends, until the went their separate ways.

Sango opened the door and looked at Naru. "Have you come to humiliate me even further? I mean you are basically second leader of the popular group..Only thing is to the other people you're known by another name."

"Actually, You will notice, i have not been with the popular clique." Naru exclaimed.

"Okay, so, whatever." Sango rolled her eyes.

"Now i have come here to talk to you about something. I know you like Sesshoumaru, however, i also know you like my brother, Miroku. You may denie it, but i see you looking at my brother more than Sesshoumaru! Besides! My brother likes you!" Naru said as she walked inside Sango's home.

"R-really?" Sango replied.

"Duh! Haven't you noticed that every time Sesshoumaru makes a bad comment about you he always hits him and pretends to play fight with him. In actual he is defending you!" explained Naru.

Sango walked into the living room and fell smack hard on her ass whilst trying to sit on the couch, instead she landed on the floor. She was very shocked at this time.

"Sango, where are your parents?" Naru asked.

"Oh...Um, they're at work."

"Are you sure?"

"H-hai."

Naru thought of something. "You know what? I'm going to set my brother and you up. I know it shouldn't be called a set up if you know about it but i just had to tell you to cheer you up. You seem so sad in school." Naru sighed.

Naru looked at her watch. "Oh shit. Lunch is over, i have to go before I'm late. Kisske! Bye!"

"K-kisske."

Sango watched as Naru left.

'_He really likes me?_ ' She thought as she awaited to see what Naru had in store for her and Miroku.


	3. If only with you, Miroku

**As We All Fly Away**

**Chapter 3: If Only With You, Miroku (Set up)**

Sango sat at a fancy looking table. For once she was wearing something nice, a really small kinky black dress. She sat there awaiting Miroku.

Fifteen minutes later, Miroku had shown up wearing jeans and a t-shirt that said 'MONK' in bold purple letters, (the name of his favorite band) as always.

"Sango?"

"Yeah, it's me.." She said worriedly, she was not sure if she was a disappointment or not.

"You look...Sexy..." Miroku commented.

"uh...oh...um" Sango turned her head away and blushed deeply '_What do i say?_ '

"Something wrong?"

"Oh..Um...No! You look handsome.."

They both then blushed. Sango quickly hid her face behind a menu.

"So...what are you ordering...?" Sango asked

'_I'm already starting to hate this date...say..i wonder if she's a virgin...SCORE! _' Miroku thought.

"I'm ordering...sushi..." Miroku said.

"Oh..." Sango said

A waitress came up to them and asked "Hi, my name's Tori, I'll be serving you this evening. May i take your orders?"

"Sushi...Sushi...su...shi." Miroku said '_What a frickin' babe..._' Miroku thought as he stared in awe at the waitress.

"And you ma'am?" Tori asked.

"I guess...Sushi." Sango laughed.

'_Why do i feel as if he totally hates me? I hope it has nothing to do with that fact I'm a virgin..._' Sango thought.

The waitress giggles and went to go put up their orders for the Chef.

"So...I don't see much of you in school...Whats going on?" Miroku asked

"Oh it's nothing..." Sango replied

Both waited for their orders.

'_This is taking forever...Hmmm maybe next week i can talk her into me getting in her pants!_ ' Miroku thought.

Sango sighed.

It was almost an hour before the food came to their table.

The waitress came waltzing over with her large breasts bouncing. '_Those are so fake!_ ' Sango thought as she watched the waitress come towards their table.

"I am _sooo_ sorry that your food was late..." Tori said

"Nonsense!" Miroku said, basically drooling over the waitress.

'_So hot...ahhh! hard hard hard...not here! please please no..._' Miroku thought.

Sango began to eat as did Miroku.

Once they were finished, Miroku kindly took care of the bill. Miroku had gone back to normal by then.

"Walk me home?" Sango asked.

"Sure." Miroku replied.

Miroku and Sango walked out of the restaurant and to Sango's house.

Once they reached Sango's house they stood at the porch.

"I..had a really good time.." Sango said

"Yeah..Me too..." Miroku said, he was day dreaming about that waitress Tori naked.

Sango leaned closer to him and then they kissed passionately.

'_Ahhh! Hard hard hard...not again! fuck! _' Miroku thought.

Sango noticed what had happened and broke out laughing.

"You're cute..." Sango said and walked inside.

Miroku began walking back home to his house.

Ladies on the street and guys walking up the street all laughed at him.

It took him a while for him to go back to normal, well actually when he got home and his father yelled at him.

To be continued.


End file.
